Pokémon Yellow Version: Special Pikachu Edition
| image = Pokemon Yellow.jpg | caption = Pokémon Yellow box art | generation = Generation I | players = 2 players | platform = Game Boy | category = RPG | developer = Game Freak | publisher = Nintendo | japanese release date = September 12, 1998 February 27, 2016 | north america release date = October 1, 1999 February 27, 2016 | european release date = June 16, 2000 February 27, 2016 | south korean release date = N/A | australian release date = September 3, 1999 | cero = N/A | esrb = E | acb = G | oflc = G8+ | pegi = 3, 12 (Switch remake) | grb = N/A | japanese image = Pokemon Yellow JP.PNG | japanese caption = Pokémon Yellow Japanese box art cover.}} Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition, simply referred to as Pokémon Yellow, is the third installment in the international Pokémon franchise and the fourth in the Japan releases. It is only for GB. Pokémon Yellow is notable as it is the first of the series to allow Pokémon to walk alongside the player character, as well as having an -type Pokémon being the starter Pokémon, as opposed to a -type, -type and -type. Pokémon Yellow is very similar to its predecessors, using the same locations and sequences of them, however, Pokémon Yellow expands on the basis of the original pair to become more similar to the anime series. Much like Ash Ketchum's adventures in the Kanto region, the player character begins the game with a Pikachu. After leaving home and walking to the grass where Oak would normally intercept you, you will instead be attacked by a wild Pikachu. Oak catches the Pikachu, and you get taken to the lab. Instead of getting the Eevee, your rival pushes you out of the way and gets Eevee, so Oak gives you Pikachu instead. Pikachu grows more fond of the character over time and refuses to return to its Poké Ball, and has frequent run-ins with Jessie, James and Meowth. Additionally, the starter Pokémon of the original pair, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, can all be found in-game. Charmander is received from a poor trainer in the areas north of Nugget Bridge in Cerulean City; Bulbasaur is received from nurses in Cerulean City and Squirtle is received from Officer Jenny after defeating Lt. Surge in the Vermilion City Gym. Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion Trivia *''Pokémon Yellow'' is the first game in the series to have only one starter Pokémon. *''Pokémon Yellow'' is the only Pokémon version game to have a pure -type Pokémon as the version mascot. *''Pokémon Yellow'' is the only game to have a starter Pokémon that needs an Evolutionary Stone to evolve. *It is impossible to fully complete the Pokédex without using the Mew Glitch. *The gym leaders' Pokémon's levels in Pokémon Yellow are generally higher than those in Pokémon Red/Blue. *''Pokémon Yellow'' is the first game to feature your starter following the player character. *''Pokémon Yellow'' is the only game where Pikachu won't evolve, the only way to make it evolve is to trade it, evolve it, then send it back to Yellow. *During the game, you are able to obtain Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle in different locations, so you are truly able to complete your Pokédex. *It is the very first game to have color in it, despite the software being released for the original Game Boy and not Game Boy Color. **Yet, if you get it on the 3Ds, it will say it is for the Game Boy Color. *2018's Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Pokémon Let's Go Eevee will be a remake/reboot of Pokémon Yellow. no:Pokémon Yellow Category:Pokémon Games Category:Generation I